


Mon Amour, You Know You're Not the One

by anja_c



Series: random one-shots [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: and ~sexual references~, idk dude, mature bc theres language, random draft, very 90s chick flick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja_c/pseuds/anja_c
Summary: hngfhfnhnf
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: random one-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1406992
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Mon Amour, You Know You're Not the One

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK! i disappeared for a loooooong time for assorted reasons, i have been working on various long works (which are still not finished) but to get back in the groove of posting, here is an unfinished draft i abandoned long ago.
> 
> also the song title is from Ride by Lolo Zouai. it has no real significance to the story except that i was listening to it when i was trying to come up with a title. although i s'pose it would sorta apply if i decided to continue & expand this fic.

Clarke sighed, tapping her heels against the wall and feeling the blood rush to her head. Her and Octavia were lying on her bed horizontally, heads dangling off the edge and legs up against the wall.

“I’m not lying, I swear!”

Octavia turned her head, narrowing her eyes. “You sure?”

Clarke giggled – oh wow, the blood was _definitely_ rushing to her head. “I’m sure. I don’t have a boyfriend, girlfriend, or significant other of any kind.”

“I just don’t understand how someone as gorgeous as you can be single!”

“It’s just better that way,” she mused. Octavia looked puzzled so she explained. “Relationships take a lot of effort, and they always end badly, people always get hurt. It’s so much easier to just sleep around – no feelings, just sex.”

The other girl shook her head, “I dunno man, have you ever tried sex _with_ feelings, it’s pretty fucking great.”

“Well, of course I have. I just don’t think it’s worth it. And besides,” she turned, grinning, “No one does me better than me.”

Octavia burst out laughing, “Can’t argue with you on that one. Seriously though, have you _never_ had a serious boyfriend or girlfriend.”

“Of course I have.” She tilted her head to see Octavia looking expectantly. She huffed, “Okay, well I told you about Wells, we dated for all of two seconds before we decided we were better as friends. Then there was Finn… that was a shitshow. Not only was he a cheating ho-bag, but I wasn’t even the one being cheated on – I was being cheated _with_. That’s how I met Raven. We’d honestly probably be dating if the circumstances in which we met were any different, but as it is, she’s my best friend and I wouldn’t have it any other way. And then…” she trailed off, remembering Lexa – that memory was still too fresh, too painful.

“And then?”

“And then I came here!” she declared, throwing her arms in the air and gesturing to their _literal crash site_ of a dorm.

“And then you wanted to fuck my brother!” Octavia finished proudly.

“O!” Clarke slapped her playfully, the other girl just cackled.

“Not gonna deny it, I see.”

She shrugged, grinning slightly, “I mean I could try, but neither of us would buy it.”

“Y’know, you two would be good together – Bell doesn’t really do relationships either.”

Despite how personal they seemed to be getting, Clarke couldn’t help but pry. “Why?”

“Dunno,” she shrugged, “Guess he just never had the time, between looking after me and working three jobs just to be able to afford our crap-box apartment. And now that I’m older and no longer his responsibility… well I dunno, I guess he just kinda doesn’t even know how relationships work.”

“That’s kinda sad,” Clarke thought aloud.

Octavia made a grunt of assent, swinging her legs and sitting up. “Woah, blood rush.” She shoved Clarke, “C’mon, get up.”

Clarke groaned, “No, I wanna stay here.”

“Get up, slut, we’re going out!”

Clarke sighed overdramatically, pushing herself of the bed. “I don’t have any going out clothes!”

“None at all?”

She shook her head. “I told you, my mom cut me off. I only have the clothes I was wearing and the stuff that was at Wells when I left – and none of those were remotely partying clothes, they’re mostly pyjamas.”

Octavia grinned devilishly, “Then I guess we’re going to have to go shopping. Oo! I’ll call Raven!”

“C’mon, Octavia, you know I don’t do group shopping trips – too 90s chick flick for me.”

Octavia pouted, “But your first cheque came in from the coffee shop, it’s practically a law that you have to go spend it immediately.”

Clarke titled her head, “There’s no way I’m getting out of this, is there?”

She jumped, clapping, “Nope! Let’s go!”

Clarke rolled her eyes as the excited brunette dragged her out of their dorm.

By the time they got to the mall, Octavia was practically buzzing with excitement. They’d called Raven and we’re now just awaiting Bellamy.

“I still don’t understand why you invited him,” Clarke sighed, “I mean, this can’t exactly be his ideal Saturday hang.”

Octavia rolled her eyes at having to explain it again, “It’s simple: we need someone to carry our shit – like a golf caddy.”

Raven added, “Yeah and he lost a bet, so big Blake’s my bitch for the week.”

“Also, he’s like totally into you and so giving him an invite to watch you try on tight, party dresses practically makes him _my_ bitch for a week.”

Clarke ignored Octavia’s last comment. “What was the bet?”

Raven grinned, looking away, “Nothing for you to worry your pretty blond head about, my friend.”

Clarke was about to retort when a deep voice boomed from behind her. “What’s got the Princess all in a knot?” She groaned, Bellamy had somehow found out that her cheating ex Finn used to call her ‘Princess’ and that she – _shudder_ – found it endearing. Now it was just an annoying reminder of one of the shittier times in her life.

“I told you to stop calling me that,” she scolded.

“And I told you I won’t until you spent an entire day parading around the campus in a foofy gown with a tiara.”

“And _I_ told _you_ tha-”

“Yeah, yeah,” Raven waved her hand, “Everyone told everyone. Can we fucking go now?”

Clarke huffed but followed as the two girls walked off into the nearest store.

“Age before beauty,” she gestured for Bellamy to enter before her.

He rolled his eyes. “Real mature,” he sung. “Besides, I’m clearly the prettier one.” She elbowed him and he groaned. “What the hell? Why are your elbows so pointy?”

“I sharpened them just for you,” she said sweetly.

“What the fuck?” he whispered, puzzled and slightly terrified, as she strode off.

“Children, children,” Octavia warned, “Settle down, please.”

“I’m literally six years older than y-”

“Shh.”

“Tell me something, O,” Bellamy mused, “how do you intend to pay for all these – presumably extremely expensive – dresses?”

Raven grinned, “well that’s what you’re here for, isn’t it?” At his concerned expression, she laughed, “Kidding! The chop shop I work at pays me very generously, so I will be making up the difference if my girls can’t afford the outfits they want.”

“She’s basically our sugar daddy,” Octavia explained, Clarke laughed but nodded in agreement.

Three hours later, they were in the change rooms and Octavia and Bellamy were engaged in a heated debate over whether or not her dress was ‘appropriate’.

“Are you fucking kidding me, O? You’re not going _anywhere_ in that thing, especially not a club with a bunch of hormonal college assholes!”

Clarke groaned from her spot on the floor. She and Raven had given up twenty minutes ago and were lying down.

“You’ve said that about the last _six_ outfits!” Octavia protested.

“And I meant it!”

“God fucking damnit!” Raven grunted, propping herself up on her elbows, “Bellamy, stop being a whingy bitch and just let the girl wear what she wants to wear!”

“Stay out of this!” he grumbled angrily.

“Hey!” Octavia snapped, “You can be a whiney little shit with me, but don’t you dare be rude to Raven!”

“Ok, ok,” Clarke looked between the three and decided she had to do something before someone – _cough, Raven, cough_ – ripped out someone else’s – _cough, Bellamy’s, cough_ – throat. “Let’s all just collectively take several deep breaths.”

She suddenly had an idea – it was a pretty terrible one and would definitely probably get her sent to hell if she believed in any of that shit, but she kinda didn’t care because she kinda liked it.

Remembering what Octavia said earlier about Bellamy watching Clarke try on dresses, she turned to Bellamy and handed him a stack of three dresses – they were the ones that she’d originally decided were too… revealing. “I’m gonna try these on, can you help me pick one?”

He stuttered, “Uh, um, what? I thought you said you didn’t like these ones?”

She shrugged, turning away to hide the smirk sneaking onto her face, “I changed my mind.”

As she stepped into the cubicle, she was almost ninety-nine percent sure she heard the sounds of Bellamy muttering _shut up_ as Raven and O chuckled.

She flung the door open, strutting out in a blush-coloured, velvet, body-con dress. Bellamy’s jaw practically hit the floor and Clarke had to bite her lip to stop herself from smiling. That just seemed to make it worse for Bellamy if the way his pupils blew wide was anything to go by.

Raven wolf-whistled and Octavia clapped.

“Damn, Griffin,” Raven grinned, “Remind me why we aren’t dating?”

Clarke laughed. “You couldn’t handle me,” she replied with a wink, not failing to notice the way Bellamy gulped as she bent over to pick up the next dress.

Just to fuck with him even more, Clarke did a slow spin before addressing Bellamy. “Remember, you’re helping me pick so memorise this, ok?”

He nodded, unable to speak, and Clarke actually felt kinda bad for the poor bastard. Then she realised that, once he recovered, Bellamy would probably start plotting his revenge. She looked forward to it.

The second dress was a strapless leopard print, Clarke had originally scrapped it because it felt a little too trashy, and as she looked in the mirror, she realised she had been right.

The final dress, Clarke found she actually really loved. As she stepped out of the change room, she realised she wasn’t alone in that thought. Raven and Octavia had stopped teasing and were just staring and silently nodding in approval, Clarke shifted her gaze to gauge Bellamy’s reaction. He looked absolutely speechless, in fact, Clarke worried that he might never be able to speak again.

“What do you think?” she asked quietly.

He finally drew in a sharp breath and spoke, “That one.”

She turned around to face the mirror, gazing at the gorgeous dress. It was very short, black and had a low V-neck. “Yeah,” she agreed, “this one.”

“Oh. My. God.” Octavia mouthed later as Bellamy finally gave the girls a moment alone, veering off into a bookstore.

Clarke decide to play dumb. “What?”

Raven smacked her, “You know damn well what! That man is head over _heels_ for you!”

She grinned, “You think?” It was a genuine question – sure, she’d seen Bellamy’s reaction, but she needed to know for sure.

Octavia snorted, “Okay, you two practically just had eye-sex in the change rooms and you’re still asking if he’s into you?”

“Well, I don’t know,” she shrugged, “I don’t really know him that well, I figured that could just kinda be how he is.”

“It’s not. Trust me.”

Raven agreed, “Yeah, you better sex that poor man before he explodes.”

“Raven!” Clarke scolded as Bellamy reappeared.

“Sorry,” he approached, “I thought they might have this book I’ve been looking for but they didn’t.”

“Seriously, Clarke,” Raven ignored him, “It’s been a month, I don’t know why you haven’t already.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Clarke keeps putting something off,” Octavia explained.

“Oh, what?”

“Okay, alright, that’s enough,” Clarke interrupted before either of the other girls could jump in, “let’s just fucking go already, please.”

“Yeah, okay,” Bellamy agreed, “But whatever you’re putting off, just go for it. You don’t need to be scared, I’m sure whatever it is, you’ll crush it.”

She smiled a little to herself, turning away to hide it from him. “Thanks.”

“You heard the man,” Raven whispered as they walked off, “Go for it.”

“Shut up, Raven,” she elbowed the girl, silencing her.

**Author's Note:**

> plz leave kudos and comments or i will "borrow" your kneecaps.


End file.
